The invention relates to an agricultural working machine comprising at least one control/regulating unit designed to adjust and monitor working parameters or quality parameters or both of the harvesting machine, which influence a harvesting process, in an automatable manner using stored families of characteristics and at least one display device for depicting setpoint values and actual values of the working parameters, quality parameters or both.
Monitoring and optimizing working and quality parameters of an agricultural working machine using a control/regulating unit is known. Document DE 10 2006 044 628, for example, presents a method for doing so in which a certain number of parameters is constantly optimized in relation to one another. This point-by-point regulation of machine parameters is developed, inter alia, in DE 10 2009 009 767, such that adjustable machine parameters are optimized depending on events. The operator of the agricultural working machine is thereby kept informed at all times about the on-going optimization processes by a display unit.
Such known optimization methods have the disadvantage that the quality of the characteristic curves stored in the control/regulating units are dependent on the currently occupied operating points. If the machine and crop parameters change abruptly here, the control/regulating unit must operate in another region of the stored families of characteristics, whereby it may become necessary for these families of characteristics to first adapt to the new basic conditions, such as crop properties. As a result, when conditions change abruptly, such regulating systems require a certain settling time before optimal operation thereof is restored.